1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to finned evaporator coils for air conditioning apparatus which include means for frustrating the tendency of liquid condensate to collect at the top edges of the fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over the evaporator coil assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,418 issued to W. E. Maudlin on Aug. 7, 1973. The Maudlin patent includes means for directing condensate from the lower edge of the fins and causing it to be removed to narrow troughs underlying the saw tooth-like edge of such fins where it may be discharged to waste. The Maudlin invention has the advantage that the overall height of the evaporator coil assembly may be substantially reduced as compared to the conventional A-frame construction in which condensate merely drains down the two legs of the coil and is collected by a drain system.
Some difficulty has been experienced with the Maudlin evaporator coil assembly when used in an upflow air installation. Specifically, the water droplets sometimes tend to bridge the spaces between adjacent fins; and when the air flow is sufficient, the droplets are swept upwardly toward the top edge of the fins where they accumulate and increase the pressure drop across the coil.
Still another prior art reference showing condensate removal is E. F. Holyfield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,071 issued Feb. 28, 1967.